


A Very Good Morning

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: You and Dean spend a satisfactory morning in bed.





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and this is my first time posting here so please, go easy with me, guys lol Enjoy :)

Dean stirred under the covers, waking up and absentmindedly getting you closer to his body, making you look for his touch to warm yourself up. It was warm under the sheets, contrasting with the cold air in the Bunker, but somehow you’re always cold, so you look for Dean’s warm even if you’re still sleeping. And the good part in that is you never see him complaining because he loves your body’s warm more than any other way of heat, how his skin touch yours, how he is able to hug you and caresses you although he never need a excuse to do that. Dean is always searching for your touch, his hand on your waist, on your hand or even if it’s just the touch of your shoulders touching.

Today wasn’t the exception.

While Dean get out of his fuzzy state because the sleep, he felt you moving to get closer to him. Your back was pressed against his firm chest, the left side of your face was a little hidden under a lock of your Y/H/C hair but letting see your relaxed smile, which denoted your peaceful dream.

Dean loved this kind of mornings, mornings when none of you had a world to save or nobody needed your presence, mornings when you both pass hours and hours in bed enjoying each one until you remember the world outside.

This kind of mornings were scarce.

And Dean was going to take advantage of every second.

His hand started its way through your covered stomach and then get under his black tee that you were wearing, you always loved have something with his smell on you while you were sleeping. His hand, still touching your stomach, made its path towards your breast where finally take one and squeezed it, teasing your nipple which made you moan unconsciously while you sleep. His lips traced a path through the back of your neck towards you shoulder as his hand let go your breast to go downwards through your stomach until reach the hem of your underwear, and then his hand made its way through your already wet folds under your panties, finding your clit and rubbing it, which woke you up completely and made you moan louder, letting Dean find out your awake state.

“Good morning, sweetheart” he said nipping your jaw and introducing a finger into your cunt, still rubbing your clit but this time with the heel of his hand.

“Fuck, Dean! Feels so good!” you moaned and put your hand on the back of his neck, gripping his hair with your fingers while Dean let a trail of kisses and little bites on your jaw, making his way towards your cheek and finding finally the lobe of your ear, nipping it and pulling out a scream of pleasure from your mouth. He introduced a second digit into your pussy, curling them and thrusting against your g-spot, pulling you higher and higher towards the edge of your orgasm and when you get there you let out a scream, exploding all over his fingers while he helped you ridding your climax, thrusting his finger again and again into your wet cunt and against your sweet spot.

Getting back from your high, you didn’t notice Dean moving and take his boxers off until he spread your legs open and positioned himself between them, making his hard cock meet your inner thigh and thrust against your still covered cunt, teasing you while he pulled his tee from you, to which you helped him rising your arms above your head. When the tee hit the floor, he bent towards your face to take your lips with his in a hungry kiss. His bare chest was rubbing against yours making a pleasurable sensation which went directly to your aching core.

Your hands were everywhere, touching each other bodys as Dean’s kisses descended through your jaw and neck drawing its way towards your breasts to take one nipple with his mouth as one of his hand take the other, harding it between his thumb and index finger. You knew he was teasing you. He always loved that. Your brows furrowed in frustrated pleasure, your mouth open in a moan, begging him to give you what you want. And he always got it.

“Please, Dean” your mouth were letting go pleasured groans as your fingertips were on his hair, pulling it.

“What do you want, Y/N?” his bitted the nipple in his mouth making you scream. “Tell me, sweetheart. What do you want?”

“You” you moaned when his mouth sucked your nipple, your hips meeting his through your panties.

He let go your sensitive nipple with a wet pop and rise his look from your breast to your face, his eyes dark with pure desire. “Where do you want me, sweetheart? Do you want me…” his hand made its way through your stomach, under your panties and push a finger inside your wet cunt, curling it and thrusting your sweet spot. “…here?”

“Yes! Right there!”

Dean smirked at you, his lips swollen and juicy, which made you want kiss him over and over for hours until your own lips were on fire.

“Your wish is my command”

After press a last kiss on your lips, he got on his knees, still between your legs, and pull your last clothe off, throwing it to the floor with your other clothes from before.

Lining the tip of his rock hard cock in your entrance, Dean thrust inside, pushing so slowly, slowly enough to make you feel him completely, every inch of him inside you, filling you so perfectly that you could swear see stars.

A few thrusts later, he grabbed your left leg wrapping it around his hips and started to move, really move. The new angle made his dick pushing better against your g-spot, making you both find the perfect rhythm, your hips rocking against each other deliciously faster and faster.

His lips were on yours in a passionate kiss, teeth and tongues taking whatever they wanted. Mouths sharing moans and gasps. Your legs were wrapped around his thrusting hips, your heels pushing his ass in an attempt to make him thrust deeper into your stretched pussy.

When Dean felt you approaching to your orgasm, he place a hand between your bodies, where both of you were connected, rubbing your clit with his thumb, pushing you at the edge of your second climax. Three thrust more and you were cumming before him, screaming on his neck with your nails buried into his back and your legs shaking around his hips as your cunt clenched on his groin, pushing him into his own release, exploding hard inside you, filling you with his warm cum and letting out a odd version of your name on the crock of your neck.

After a moment, when you both were done, you feeling his breath on your ear and placing sweet kisses on his jaw, sensing his scruff tickling your lips, he pull his now soft cock out of you and lay down next to you, approaching you against his body, your hand and head onto his bare chest.

Laughing softly, you look up at him and pressed a kiss on his lips “Good morning yourself, handsome”


End file.
